I Could Just
by Chelssey
Summary: Basically, the story is during and after Truman cheats on Casey with her cousin.   Please R&R and no flames
1. Be Heartbroken!

**I Could Just…**

**This is a Dasey fanfic - been a fan of Dasey since the first preview for it! I don't care what you think, cause personally, I don't think step siblings being together is wrong. **

**We are no stranger to heartbreak, so this one should be one we all relate to. They are in Grade 12, right after the whole Truman/Vicki thing happens. **

*-*(Casey) !-!(Derek)

*-* I'm frozen. Completely frozen, trying desperately to shake out the image I am seeing unfold before my eyes. _It can't be happening! It just can't be! Truman… kissing my __**COUSIN!**_ "Viki?" I back up, bumping into the wall and make my way mindlessly to Derek. "Derek, I need to leave now." I say hearing his reply right after, "Can't talk, dancing." I feel myself getting more upset. It's affecting my voice. "Derek, let's go, please?" I say, as he is dancing. _I just want to leave. Please let him understand and not be typical Derek._

!-! I turn around, not even aware of Casey's tone of voice. I DO, however, notice how she looks. Heartbroken. "You okay?" She shakes her head. _I _place my hands on her shoulders and push her away from the center of the crowd. _God, she is looking so good._ I think as I look her over. "What happened?" I ask to cover for my _very _un-step brotherly thought. "I just saw Truman and Viki…" She must be really upset, her breathing is heavy, "And they were. And they were k-k-k-" _I can't stop staring at her!_ I think before saying, "Kayaking?" To break the tension I am feeling inside. She is shaking her head, tousling her glossy, dark brown hair. "Kissing!" She says. _The bastard!_ I think before moving into action.

*-* He looks annoyed when he hears that. Walking forward, he moves into the direction I walked from. _Why is he this upset! I mean, he doesn't care about me, ever!" _I think before realizing I am alone again.

!-! "What is wrong with you two?" I ask, rage filling me at the thought of Casey's heartbroken face. Viki and Truman face me. "Chills, Derek." Viki says, "Were just two friends catching up!" _Yeah, I know how you catch up, you tramp! _I think before replying, "Yeah? Cause Casey caught you two catching up." _Perfect, beautiful, smart as hell Casey!_ Truman steps up to bat, "Derek, your reading this all wrong!" _How little you know me, you cheating jackass!_ "I don't read anything on weekends. And no one treats Casey like that!" I say, wanting to knock him out. "So why don't you go over there, apologize to her, and then never speak to her again." Viki looks at me strangely. "Since when are you so protective of Casey?" She asks. _Yeah, since when? Well… since about the time I saw the heartbreak on Casey's face and wanted to be the one to… well, made her feel better… _I thought before replying "Since now." I reply, staring at Viki. _What did I see in her? Casey is so much better_ "Get your coat, cous." I say, shaking my head to the door.

*-* _Derek is really pissed at them! Why? _I think before my view of Derek is obstructed by Truman. "Casey, please, let me explain." He says. I don't want to hear it. Crossing my arms, I reply, "Truman, you were kissing my cousin!" I say, already blocking off his next reply. "It was kind of a joke. A goodbye kiss from when we broke up in grade 9. She kissed me." _I can't believe this guy!_ "Did you stop her!" I reply, disbelief in my voice. "I didn't want to be rude?" He says. I can't believe him, I think before saying, "Well here's another goodbye. Hold the kiss." I walk forward. He backs up a couple of steps, panic evident on his face _and_ in his voice. "Casey wait!" He responds anxiously. "Truman," I say, feeling my strength slip away. "I made a big effort to be at this party because I assumed you wanted me here." My voice cracked, "But I was wrong! You didn't introduce me to any of your friends! The only person I talked to was Ron the importer!" _He is really trying! _I think as I see him thinking of what to say. "I'm really sorry… I'm not used to having a serious girlfriend. I'll get better at it. I promise." I almost believe him, before remembering what my best friend said. "Emily was right about you! Your not trustworthy!" His eyes are filled with anxiety. "Casey, please, give me another chance!" Now it's time for him to have heartbreak on his face. "I gave you another chance! You blew it!" I say before walking away.

!-! I see Casey walk by me as I put on my jacket, pretty blonde girl standing in front of me. "Your leaving?" She says. _Strange how I am totally not attracted to her anymore… _I think, "Yeah, I gotta go." She sways, looking slightly adorable. "Well, this party would have been a total bore if you come here. Call me next time your in Toronto. I laugh as a cover for the fact that I wouldn't be going anywhere Casey wasn't. "Sure." I say, doubling what I said with a kiss on her cheek. I pull away, not expecting what she does next. She grabs my coat and kisses me. I close my eyes and think about what it would be like to kiss Casey. _Man, I'm really sick!_

*-* "Casey I'm really sorry!" Viki says to me pleadingly, "It didn't mean anything. Please forgive me!" I look at her, shaking my head, "Viki, you've been doing this since we were in grade six, when you kissed the guy with the unibrow!" Her face slides into a snobby look. "I did you a favor, kissing unibrow boy!" I look away, not wanting to look at her, "Fine. I was way out of line. But I am a flirt!" _Like that is any reason… _"Just don't blame Truman. It sounds like he really likes you." I look down, shocked into another reality when Derek says, "Viki, I'm dropping you off, then taking Casey home." He looks at me, putting his hand on my back, "Don't ruin the upholstery." He says gently.

!-! _I want to go back and beat Truman down!_ I think, hearing the sounds of Casey crying. _Sucks I can't just look at her. Hold her, tell her… wait, I can talk_ "Hey, Case?" I say, staring at the road, "You do know that Truman didn't deserve you, right? He is completely … he is just not worthy of you." I hear her breath catch, sobbing gently. "I know… I just… I can't believe!" She breaks off, starting to cry harder. _Were almost home… _I think, trying to concentrate on my driving and not on how much I want to hold her in my arms and kiss each of her tears away.

*-* I can't believe how nice Derek is being to me! I don't understand it, but I know that somehow, he was not the same Derek. I wonder why he is changing… what was it that was causing him to be this way? I look over at him. Don't know whether the look on his face is one of annoyance or concentration. _He looks hot when he is thinking._ I think, before catching my thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself, Casey!_ I think before the car turns into our driveway. "Thank you, Derek." I say, smiling before getting out of the car. He follows after me. "Well… you know…" He says, before closing the door. I walk up the front, Derek beside me. "You don't understand how much it means to me that you were kind and understanding. Thank you for not making fun of me." I say, pulling him into a hug. "Case-" He says, pulling back enough to look into my eyes, "You deserve so much better than that." He brushes a strand of hair from my face, smiling.

!-! _Wait, what am I doing? _I think, my hand still touching the lock of hair. _Dude, she is your stepsister! __**Stepsister!**_ I think, realizing that it wasn't working. "So much better." I say, leaning in closer. _You deserve someone like me…_ She isn't leaning back, or moving away. I tighten my arm around her, my other hand capturing her face. One second passes before our lips touch. Her lips are warm and soft, her body just as warm and so inviting. "Casey." I say, not wanting this kiss to end.

*-* "Yes, Derek." I reply, not believing what I am doing. Not believing that my arms are holding him closer. Not wanting to even think about what my mind is wanting my body to do. But, even though I can't believe it, I don't stop it. I know I've wanted this to happen for a while. Know that I've dreamed of this. Know that this is the most right thing I've done in a while. I tilt my head back, leaning against the wall.

!-! _I can't believe I am doing this! I really can't! But it feels right!_ My hands are around her waist, pulling her in closer. I notice her head tilting back, exposing her neck. Smiling, I gently press my lips into the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse begin to quicken more. _I want to keep this going! _My mind thinks, before I feel her body push into me further. I move my lips to her ear, "Meet me in my room…" I say before pulling her in for one more kiss.

*-* My breath catches at what he says. Recovering quickly, I turn the knob and walk in. My mom is on the couch. "Mom, what are you doing up?" She sits up, looking at me. "Waiting for you. Derek called." I look over at Derek in shock, his lips pull into his all too famous smirk, then back at my mom. "You okay?" I try to remember what I was feeling before. "I'm fine." I say, trying to cry. It works, "Mom." I walk over to her and her loving arms. "More tears?" I hear Derek say, "Your like Niagara Falls! Night ladies." I take that as a sign of him leaving. I pull away to look at mom, "Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all." I say, almost wanting to laugh at her expression. "Truman?" She asks, looking back at me. I slightly smile, "No, Truman is scum." I look up at the stairs, "I meant Derek." I smile before hugging my mom another time. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Before going upstairs and into my room. I pull off my clothes and slip into my pyjama's. Walking out of my room again, I go to the washroom and rid my face of make. Entering into the hall, I look at Derek's door _Meet me in my room…_ I hear in my mind, the butterflies returning. Should I? _I don't know what to do…_ I think before realizing what I am debating over. _Derek is my stepbrother. I doesn't matter that he made my body feel like it was on fire! _I think before going into my bedroom and laying down.

!-! I hear Casey's bed creak slightly. _She's not coming in here… _I think, wondering what it is I should do. I could just go to her room… Smiling, I nod as I get up from my bed and silently creep out to hers. Opening her door, I look at her form on the bed. Her back is to me, but not for long. She turns around as she hears my footsteps. "Derek?" She says, confusion in her eyes. I don't reply. Just walk over to her bedside and crawling in. I look at her for a second before my arms wrap around her waist and kiss her. If she did have any objections, they were banished with the touching of our lips. She leans back further into her bed, her arms wrapping around me, pulling me on top of her, an openness in her eyes.

_*-* Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh-my-god!_ I think as Derek's lips touch mine. Now, I just want him to hold me to him, have his hands running over my body. Have him… I return his kisses, arching my body into his. Responding as I'd never responded to another guy before. "Derek," I say, running my hands over his back, to his clothes. He was running his hands over me, his kisses were hotter, faster… pushing to go somewhere. I let him.

!-! I wake up slowly, feeling an added weight on my right side. Glancing down, I see Casey's hair, her hand on my chest, her legs wrapped around my right leg. _What a vision to wake up to! _I think before brushing some hair off her eyes. She stirs. "Morning," I say, looking into her eyes. She smiles up at me dreamily before realization seeps in. "Oh-my-god!" She says, looking at our clothes strewn on the floor. "Did we?" She cuts off, sitting up, covers covering her top. "Yes." I say, my heart pounding _Please, don't regret it!_ I think, looking at her pleadingly. "You don't… regret it, do you?"

*-* I stop at his question, thinking hard. _Do I? _"No, I don't. I just can't - believe we _did_." I get up, holding the blanket to me. "What should we do?" I say, looking at Derek. "I don't know!" He says, smiling charmingly. "What do you want to do?"

!-! I hold my breath, waiting her answer. "I- I guess…I don't know. Can I think about it?" I shake my head, "No, take your time." I say before smiling rakishly at her.

*-* I look at my clock. "I'm going to go get ready." I lean over, kissing him again. "I'll let you know after." Getting up, I pick up my pyjama's and pull them on and walk out the door. Soon, I am feeling fresh and clean again. No traces of the heartbreak I had endured the night before. _Not that I care much right now!_ I walk to my room, finding it devoid of Derek. I choose my clothes and put them on. Settling down to read I book, I mull over what I want to do about Derek and I. I am snapped back into realization with Truman's name. "Truman?" I hear Marti say, "Casey never wants to speak to you ever, again." I look out my door, seeing her hand the phone over to Lizzie who, after she says, "No one treats my sister like that, shame on you!" hands it over to Edwin, who swiftly replies with, "Hey, Truman, since Casey dumped you I've closed my file on you. But I had my suspicions all along!" The sweetest part was when Marti closes with a, "Goodbye, slime bucket!" before hanging up. The all smile, Lizzie saying, "That'll teach him!" I smile at them, touched. "Aw, thanks for looking out for me, guys." As I am finishing, I hear Derek say, "Keep it down. Trying to sleep!" I realize that I do know what I want to do. I do know what I want. Him. I want my stepbrother.


	2. Scream!

**Scream!**

**So to update, in the first chapter, Casey and Derek fall for each other after she sees Truman with Viki. Derek stands up for and is very understanding towards Casey and they end up together at the end of the chapter. **

**Now, Casey and Derek are trying to be together while keeping it hidden from their family and friends. **

**Have fun reading it and please review it after. **

**No flames please!**

*-*(Casey) !-!(Derek)

*-* "Der-ek!" I say, sneaking quietly into his bed. I hope no one will barge in… I stop the train of thought, laughing softly. Everyone in the family knows you don't just barge in Derek's room. I look at him sleeping softly and smile. "Derek!" I say again. A moment later, I lose my breath at the sight of his now warm, brown eyes.

!-! _Dammit, she's so fucking beautiful!_ I think as I stare at Casey, her blue eyes sparkling, shining… pulling me in. "Morning, Case." I say, wrapping my arms around her and placing my lips on hers. _Hard to believe that I am even doing this!_ I think. _Or maybe it isn't. I mean, I've always had this… feeling when I'm around her. _She's kissing me back, making my stomach drop down to my toes, my head lose any kind of coherent thought patterns. I don't want to stop. But, when I get to the point where we always go further, she pulls away. "We have to talk." _That can't be good…_

*-* _Shit, I shouldn't have used that line!_ I think when I see the panic in Derek's eyes. _Every time a girl uses that, she's either pregnant or breaking up with the guy!_ "I mean, it's really important that we discuss prom…" He let's his breath out, "Whew! I thought you were going to dump me…" He puts on his famous smirk. "Guess I shouldn't worry about that…" He chuckles nervously. "What about prom?" I look away, not knowing how to explain it to him. "Well… we can't go together, right? I mean, that would be weird… and I …" I look at him, seeing jealousy flare up in his eyes, "I don't want you going with another guy!" He says, "Why? Has someone asked you?"

!-! I see her look at me in shock, "No! And even if someone did, I don't think I'd go with him." My heart melts at her commitment to me. "Well, maybe… maybe we can try to… I don't know sneak off…? Try to find a way to be together." Her eyes warm as a smile spreads on her lips. "I'd like that." She blushes, "And maybe… we can, well… you know…" _Have after prom night fun?_ "Yeah…" I say, nodding. "I am trying to arrange a surprise." I say, smiling at her. "One I hope you'll like."

*-* _A surprise? _I think, confusion in my eyes, _What kind? _"Okay." I say, my smile faltering slightly. The hesitation on my face must have charmed him, for he smiled warmly and pulled me into his arms. "Trust me, you'll love it." I relax as he gently kisses me.

!-! _I haven't felt like this since… since... Well, since Sally._ I think as I hold Casey to me. It was a relief knowing that Casey wasn't going to be with another guy at prom. And, now she knew I wouldn't be going with a girl either. What a relief! I relax more, pulling my head away and laying on my back, placing her head on my shoulder. "We still have a bit before school starts. Just lay and relax for a while. I'll even drive you to school!" I close my eyes and breath her in before sleep overtakes me.

*-* I wake up a while later to the sound of knocking. "Derek!" I hear outside. _Derek? _I look up to see Derek sleeping soundly again and almost laugh. Poking him in the side, I shake my head to the door "George." I whisper to him. "Hey dad!" Derek says, looking over at me and smiling softly. "Get up, it's time for school!" My step dad says. "All right! I'm up!" He smiles at me "Guess we need to get going now."

!-! _I could wake up to her face forever!_ I think, watching her leave the room quietly. _But what would our parents think? _I honestly don't know if it would work out that well. I mean, they may be one of the people who is opposed to this kind of thing. I worry about it before realizing _I _don't care what my family thinks. I care about Casey. I care about what she wants. What it is she needs… and wants. _Like one evening where she and I can be together as an actual couple. Without worrying about our parents, or in anyone in the family, coming into my room._ I look over at my bag, knowing that hidden in there was the receipt for a recently purchased room for one Mr. Derek Venturi and guest.

*-* I climb out of the car and look over at Derek, smiling quickly before walking forward. _Don't want too many people knowing about Derek and I… well. _I can already feel him walking behind me and brushing his hand against my butt, then thigh. "See you after school." He lightly murmurs in my ear before going in. I walk in after him and immediately look for Emily, wanting to state that I don't want to have a date for prom.

!-! "Hey D-man!" My best friend, Sam, says. "So… got anyone in line for the prom… I'm sure there are a few girls who would be more than willing to go with the man!" I look at Sam, not having the heart to tell him my days of dating are over, then remember I can't. "Eh." I say, trying to make it seem that I am dateless by choice. Which is kind of true. Kind of. I'm dateless in a I'm-choosing-to-not-go-because-I-am-dating-my-stepsister kind of way.

*-* Emily, bless her heart, couldn't believe that I didn't want to have a date. She actually _ignored_ it! Not surprised. "Case, we need to focus on our prom problem. There is a window where everybody asks who they're asking and that window is almost shut!" I digest what she is saying. _Didn't she have a boyfriend?_ "Our prom problem?" I say, "You have a boyfriend." My head turns when she replies. "I broke up with him last night. Some was… missing." I nod, "Chemistry?" She looks at me, "My mp3 player. The chemistry thing was a problem too." I muster up as much dishonesty as I could, which wasn't as hard (thank you Derek!), and say, "I was going to go with Truman… but after catching him kissing my cousin…" Emily interrupts me as I see a figure walk in front of me, "Which is why your never going to talk to him again!" I see that Truman is standing right there. Looking away, I act upset to see him. "Casey, let me explain. I've called you a hundred times, sent a hundred emails…" Emily interrupts him, "Than take a hundred hints! Okay? It's over. She never wants to talk to you ever again." She looks over at me, "Nod your head if you agree with me or not." I nod, the silence afterward interrupted with Truman saying, "All right. If that's what you want. Bye." before walking away. I look down, "Thanks, Em." and continue walking to the stairs. "No problem. Now!" She says, sitting beside me. "Here comes the real problem. Prom." She takes off her purse while I look forward, trying to be interested. "You know, it's too bad there isn't a list of people who are still available." I glance over to see her opening a book with, ironically, a list of people still available. "Like that!" Than see Derek's name with a star beside it. "Why is there a star beside Derek's name?" I felt jealous. Angry… and wanting to slap her. Of course she'd have Derek's name there. She'd been crushing on him forever. "Because he's not really available. First, he's asking Christina, back up with Gwen, and if all else fails, Sandi." I look at her, trying to remember that I don't like Derek. "And where did you gather all this top secret intelligence?" She looks up, "It's not intelligence. Ralph told me." I look over across the hall, my heart nearly stopping. Derek was walking in.

!-! I try to not look over at Casey, but end up glancing. Sam and I are walking towards Ralph. "I can't believe I forgot my combination, again!" He says. I almost laugh. "Ralph, it's your birthday!" He looks at me confused, "But grandma hasn't called me." I cross my arms and look straight at him. "Oh, this locker combination." Sam starts talking about my now least favourite subject. "Now, we have to talk about our prom date problems." I throw my hands up, "We don't have prom date problems. Were just weighing our options." _My option is one that is not an option. But it will be great, nonetheless!_

*-* My family can be weird sometimes. A brief brush against my foot has me thinking _but who am I to judge? I'm secretly dating my step-brother!_ I try to remember that any second, what we'd talked about on our way home was about to be put into action. He would say something typical of Derek and I would level him with "prom date".

!-! It went off without a hitch. I of course look all shocked and panicked. Now, I'm looking at Casey's room, while holding her to me. "I hate keeping us hidden!" I say, looking at her. "I mean… it's hard being with you and remembering that I don't have a girlfriend." She sighs, "I know. I almost told Emily about not going because of us…!" She looks up at me, her lips and eyes softening. "I wish… I just! Agh!" She looks over at her phone. "Guess I should get calling… hope no one wants to go with me!"

*-* Thankfully, everyone I called said no. But, Emily had already decided that she and I needed to have dates. "Sam is there! Go ask him!" She says, walking away to a prom date of her choice. "Sam!" I say, smiling. "Sit. You and I have been through a lot, haven't we? Friends, boyfriend and girlfriend… friends again. And now… good friends?" I try to make it seem as if I actually do want to go. "Yeah, I guess we have." I look down, smiling, "So good, in fact, that if you asked me to prom, I'd accept." _Let's see him say yes to that!_ I think.

!-! My day of finding a date sort of worked out. I mean… I got what I'd wanted. Shut down every time! Except for one problem now. I know that Emily probably was trying to solve Casey's problems, but I didn't at least hit her up… everyone would start talking! But, how did it turn out that I lost my mind and asked Emily? Casey was going to kill me!

*-* It's been hours, a lot of hours, since the second plan, the one **I AM NOT A FAN OF** came into action. _How could Derek not tell me about asking Emily? Was he having second thoughts… maybe he didn't like me anymore. Maybe he wanted to be with someone who he DIDN'T have to keep a secret. _I look over at him and Emily on the dance floor, feeling so angry I don't know if I will be able to contain myself. I let the anger out on Truman. But, in the end, I know that forgiving him, and Derek, is the right thing to do. And the kiss? Well, that is why I am here now, standing in the hall, walking towards the door, crying. "Casey, look at me." Derek says, "_Look at me_." He pleads.

!-! She turns around and I am floored at how amazing she looks. "Look were both sorry. I know you kissed Truman, and you know about me and Emily." I walk towards her, "They're covers. That's all Emily is to me." Then I kiss her. I hear someone's breath catch behind me, "Really? A cover? That's why you… why…" I turn to see Emily, whose looking over at Casey, "You… and **Derek?**That is disgusting!" She stands there, looking at the both of us. I see Casey's head dip down, shame coloring her face. "Casey." I say, placing a slip of paper in her hand. "If you want… meet me here. I'll be waiting." I look back at Emily, then walk away.

*-* I look at Emily, anger clearly written on her face. "Em…" I say, walking towards her, "I'm - I'm sorry." She stares at me in the eyes. "He-is-your-_stepbrother_!" She shakes her head, "Do you think people will accept you? I- I just can't believe!" She walks away. _She's right. He is my stepbrother… what am I going to do!_ I stare at the sheet of paper, torn. Shattered, I walk out of the school and see a car. A very familiar car. Derek's. He's driving away. _If you want… meet me here. I'll be waiting._ I hear in my head. Looking around, I flip open my cell phone. I know what I am choosing.

!-! I am scared. So scared she would listen to Emily and stay away from me. I wouldn't blame her. Truman would be a lot easier for her to date. At least she wouldn't need to keep him a secret for long. My heart is pounding so hard. I pace around madly, wishing my heart would stop choking me. That's when I hear it. The knock on the door. I breath a sigh of relief. "Derek?" I hear and go to open the door. "You came." I say to Casey, my heart feeling like it's going to go right through my chest.

*-* I walk out of the washroom, my face devoid of makeup, my body covered by a short, purple satin… lingerie. Derek is on the hotel bed. "Derek?" I say, walking forward. "Look at me." I say and wait for him to look. When he does, his face freezes in shock.

!-! _Breathtaking. Absolutely, goddamn fucking breathtaking!_ "Wow!" I say, scanning her form in the .. Whatever it is. I get off the bed and go to her, gathering her up in my arms. I set her on the edge and gently place my hands on either side of her face and lightly kiss her. "I love you." I say before the rest of the night became one amazing evening.

*-* "Were going to have a baby!" My mom says to Marti, a smile on her face. Everything is happening so fast. This is so awesome! Derek's voice draws me out of it. "As long as it's a boy!" I am overjoyed, "This is the best surprise ever!" I say, before we are pulled into one giant group hug. Derek's hand is on my back, around my waist. Images of prom night flash through my mind. Maybe, just maybe, there will be a day when we will be this happy… who knows?


	3. Panic!

_**Panic!**_

_**Update: Casey and Derek have a talk about prom and thinking it wise at the time, decide not to go together. Words fly and emotions are high at the end when Emily finds out about them. What will happen now that the future seems to be a place that could separate our beloved Dasey forever?**_

_**Casey is panicked. Not only about Emily, but about her graduation, the summer, and what follows after. **_

_**R&R and no flames please!**_

_*-*(Casey) !-!(Derek)_

_*-* I can't believe Emily still isn't talking to me._ I think as I walk out my front door and look at her home. She won't even acknowledge me. "Hi, Em." I say, pleading her with my eyes and voice to at least look at me. She wouldn't do that, even. I look over at Derek, sadness in my eyes. "She'll come around, Case." He says, smiling at me over the car. "But what if she doesn't?" I say, getting in. "I mean, she forgave you… obviously, since your still 'dating' but… me?"

!-! I didn't know what to say. Emily had, of course, forgiven me. She'd loved me since… well, it was a while… but she never wanted to talk about anything that might trigger "Casey Conversation". My big concern was that eventually she was going to snap and tell everyone about Casey and me. So, for Casey's sake, I'd been in this 'relationship' to make it seem that I did like Emily.

*-* "I hate this," I say. "I wish there was something that could be done about what is going between Em and I." I hear Derek laugh softly. "You're her best friend. Give it some time. It'll work out." I look over at him. "Yeah, I guess your right." Most times, Em and I would work things out pretty quick. But this involved someone she cared about. Really cared about. Someone I shouldn't be with. That would drive a wedge between friends. Best friends, even. _How would our friendship ever be repaired?_

!-! I park the car, taking Casey's hand in mine. "You have to remember that she is a girl. Guys are great to date, but you can't share your biggest secrets with them. She'll want to talk to her best friend eventually. Trust me." I smile at her reassuringly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

*-* "Good luck." Derek says, his hand touching my back before he left me to face Emily. I looked at her, seeing the same detached look I'd had to face for days now. I shake my head and go straight to my locker, pulling out what I need before going to the class. Couldn't believe that on top of all the exams and graduation preparation, I was also expected to be valedictorian too. The home was in turmoil over the baby and Em and I still weren't talking. It was too much. Too much for one person to handle. I lay my head on my desk and rake my fingers through my hair.

!-! I walk over to Emily and smile. "Hey…" I say, imagining, just for a second it was Casey. I'm pretty sure she would kill me if she knew that. "Hey, Derek." She says, eyebrow raised. "I see you still give Casey a ride." I shrug my right shoulder, "Well… I figure since I chose you over her that it's the least I can do. Don't you think?" I say, eying her. She nods, a victorious look on her face. "Yeah, I guess." She stops in front of a class and looks in. The sight before us is one that breaks me. Casey, alone, frustration on her face, hand in her hair, trying to prepare for the future. Other than death and graduation, I think the scariest word is **Valedictorian**. So much pressure on top of everything else happening. "Kind of heartbreaking, isn't it?" I say, looking at Emily, who is trying hard to not be moved. "You know, she does feel badly about what happened. She really does. It's never far from her mind. She wishes she could try to explain what had been going on then. Cause you know that she wouldn't have done anything as shocking as date me without a good reason." I see the message sink in.

*-* Feeling a slight pressure on my shoulder, I jump slightly before seeing Emily standing beside me. She has regret in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Case." She says, sitting in the desk beside me. "I should have realized that you might have had reason to do what you'd done with Derek." I stare at my friend, shaking my head, "You don't have to be sorry. I think if I'd seen someone I love with another person I'd react the same way." She leans forward and hugs me, "I've missed you, Casey."

!-! I smile, happy that order was at last restored to Casey's world. At least it wouldn't be so hard to deal with things, now that she had Emily to talk to. I stood in the doorway, "Aw, come on!" I say, "Can we move on from the gushy stuff?"

*-* Days have passed since that day. Now, I look over my beloved Derek, who is sauntering through the home, leaving me in shock. I didn't know whether to take what he said about skipping graduation seriously or not. Was he just saying it to show everyone that he and I still could not stand each other? Or was he being serious? Sometimes, even now with our relationship considered, I didn't know. I wondered, even more so, if there was a method to his madness. I mean, Derek wasn't ever really worried enough to freak out like I did. He seemed to be one of the people that has a stress free environment tattooed on his life. I envied that of him. Especially now. Class valedictorian was a pretty heavy calling in high school and of course the top student got the glory of it… but what did I really know about the future? What could I say that would impact my class? And, more importantly, what could I do about the family that seemed to be going through a crisis? George and Mom, Mom mostly, preparing for a baby. Lizzie feeling unsure about the baby, and Marti behaving like a baby herself. It's no wonder I have no inspiration to look towards the future. The present was driving me insane!

!-! Casey looked amazing when she was over thinking all the possibilities in her life! I observe as I leave her room. She doesn't have any idea how hard it was to walk away, not getting what it was that I have been wanting since she started focusing on her speech. Some alone time. With graduation looming on the horizon, the family in "baby" preparation, there was hardly any time for us to spend together. Prom night seemed so long ago, I had to wonder if it had happened… and if it would EVER happen again. I missed the touch of my Casey. Missed how she was ever present when we were together. Miss the feel of her in my arms as we sleep. I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to be with her, but all she ever seemed to have time for was perfecting her valedictorian speech. I really believe that she had a fear of the future. The question was, why? In the beginning, all she ever thought about, worked towards, and dreamed was the future. Now, she seemed to be stuck.

*-* _I couldn't believe I just did that! _I think, staring down at the torn pieces of papers on Derek's floor. I really couldn't believe he'd made me realize that I was scared to death of the future. Not because of any big reason, like the future was a scary place, but because the future almost seemed to be one without _him_ in it. He was going away. Going to Europe, while I had decided to stay home with the family. And, I could say it was because I needed the family, and they needed me, but the fact was, it was the safest place to wait for him to come back. If I went to Queens, there was no guarantee that he would come there to be with me. I didn't want to take that chance. I - cared about him way too much. I looked at him, suddenly aware he was talking to me. Not really sure what I was saying I responded as if on autopilot. Then, in a shocked, anxiety ridden fog, I went to my room and screamed. _**What on earth was I going to do now?**_

!-! _Man, this has to be the craziest Casey has ever acted_ I think, watching her come back into my room. It was my turn to be shocked as she shut the door behind her and kissed me. It took me a second to respond back with as much passion as she was kissing me with. "Derek." Casey says, her lips still on mine.

*-* "Mm" I hear him reply. _I love you_ I think. _Just say it._ _Say `Derek, I love you_`. I take a breath, more anxious over telling him how I feel than the torn valedictorian speech. "I - I …." I look down, "I -l-l-" I feel his hand on the side of my face. He's lifting my head up. "Casey," He says, taking hold of both sides of my face. "Look at me." I open my eyes and stare into his. They are warm and liquid. Like melted chocolate. They are focused on me. "Please, tell me what you want to say." I gaze into his eyes, a peace coming over me. "I love you."

!-! The day before graduation, and she tells me the one thing that makes the leaving of high school seem like nothing. "You love me?" I say, my heart feeling like it was going to explode out of my body. "Yes." She says, smiling. "I wanted to say that before the rest of the world comes crashing down on me, and you aren't here to hear it." She leaves my room and goes to hers. I stare at the place where she had been. _Not here to hear it? _I know I can't leave her. And, joyously enough, I won't have to. I will be able to be with her. She just doesn't know it yet.

*-* _I am completely at a loss for what to do! How can I talk about something I'm scared of? _I think, staring at the blank cue cards. I glance at my laptop. Well, nobody said the speech had to 100% me… thank heavens for inspirational quotes!

!-! I get up and sneak around my room, pulling some clothes on quietly before going to Edwin. "Ed!" I say, shoving him, "Get up! Dude," I say when he wakes up, "I'm sneaking out… tell everybody I'm not going to grad." I see him nod, "okay." I leave, walking to Casey's room. She is in her bed, with the clothes she had on the night before. On her desk was her new speech. _Hope she doesn't freak too much about me not being here… _I lean forward and lightly kiss her before going down the stairs and out the door. _This was a prank to go down into the ages. _

*-* I'm in the auditorium, panic flooding over me. _I don't think I can do this!_ I think, feeling Truman's and Emily's hands on either of mine. I wish one pair of those hands were someone else's. But, that wouldn't be the best thing. _How can Derek not be here?_ I think, searching the room. Maybe he was doing a prank? Maybe he was hiding somewhere. I was in a fog. I didn't even realize how much time had passed until I heard my name _It's started already?_

!-! I was waiting for the moment. The right moment. It was going to be hilarious! Just glad there was nothing that could be done - what person could be suspended on the day of their graduation?

*-* Amazingly enough, I made it through. The speech was amazing, the people were moved. I was shocked I had so much to say about something that I was scared about. And was even more shocking was what I was seeing now. Derek. Looking so hot, so amazing, so sure of himself. I remember that he is my stepbrother to all public appearances and that kissing him in front of everyone was not something that would be good. But, there would be time for that. Precious little time, considering what I realized was that I needed to embrace my fear.

!-! Well, graduation was a blast. The prank had been awesome, and now, everything was back to normal. Kind of. I still have one thing that I had to do. One more thing to shock the family. Just wish that I could be classier about it…

*-* _He's going to Queen's?_ I think, smiling brightly on the inside, shock evident on the outside. _Well, this was great news. Now… well, nobody needs to know…_

!-! So, Casey had decided to do what I thought she would decide. She was a brave woman, my Casey. Now, we will be able to share our lives and actually be with each other. If only to the outside world. And, of course… down the road, in the future… we could be with each in the families world too.

*-* I walk downstairs and see Derek looking in the school book. Of course, to everyone else who might overhear, he is being typical Derek. But I know that he is telling me the courses he wants to take are the ones that I will possibly be in. At least he kind of let me know what he was thinking of was the same thing I was thinking of.

!-! Classes with her. Campus close together. I'll probably be inseparable from her. I hope we will have time for each other. Hope we can have the same classes so we can have the same schedule and the same amount of studying. I take her hand, "We will be together. Really together." _That is what really matters!_

*-* I walk out of the kitchen, Derek's hand still in mine. "I know." I say, looking up the stairs. It's dark. Like before. I lead the way to my room and gently close the door behind me. _We will be together…_ I think before I felt the sweet, sure pressure of Derek's lips on mine. Derek's arms around me is the last thing I am truly aware of before my body melts like candy.


	4. Run Away!

**Run Away!**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time! Things had gotten a little insane, so I ended up taking some time off until things got a little less hectic.**

**The storyline so far is Casey and Derek have been together about month or so. Derek has since broken up with Emily, Casey ended her relationship with Truman, who moved back to Toronto. They have since deepened their relationship behind their family/friends back. **

**Now, they are preparing to go to the Blue Heron Lodge, where life and passions catch up with them. Will Derek and Casey make it through the summer intact or will they fall back into a more familiar lifestyle?**

**R&R and no flames please!**

*-*(Casey) !-!(Derek)

*-* _Can't believe how irrational I'm being. Even for me!_ I think, staring out of the passenger side of the car. _It's already been two months since graduation and I can still be aggravated by him! Aren't we supposed to be in love?_ Derek, the party in question, was talking about the things I'd said about him. He just didn't understand. He couldn't know what I was feeling, as I had not told him anything. I wasn't even sure it was true yet. "I was mad." I responded, trying to look like I didn't care about his valid cry for injustice. He pauses to look at me before looking out the window. "What's with Ed?"

!-! I see Ed walking down the pathway before he realizes it was us. Slowing down, I and Casey get out of the car to hear him saying shooting questions at us. "Edwin, try to speak without spitting." I hear Casey saying to which Edwin exclaims, "We're in some freaky sorta time warp! Turns out that the "Great Blue Heron Lodge" is some woodsy get back to nature place." I hear a sigh of impatience and turn to see Casey's head dip back. Obviously, she knew that. He goes on to tell about the things that this lodge does not have. "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation, not a seminar." I say, glancing quickly at Casey, who is not disturbed in the least. _And why would she be?_ I think, when she says, "What about the beauty of nature, boys!" She says, excitement clearly written on her face. _Yeah, right!_

*-* Edwin goes on about what has happened. I keep looking over at Derek, trying to figure out how bad he is taking this. Doesn't look like he's too much of a fan. _Guess I'll have to make him one! Just have to figure out how I'm going to do that!_ And the look on Derek's face when Edwin tells him the Venturi's weren't invited. It crushed me to see that look on his face. _I'll try to do something nice for him and I… but first, I have to stop him!_ I think, hastily grabbing the keys from the hood of the car while Derek and Edwin were otherwise preoccupied. "Edwin, get the keys from Casey!" I hear Derek say, emotion thick in his voice, before I manage to whisk by my younger stepbrother. I can barely here Derek say "Never send a boy to do a man's job!" The tone in his voice sends shivers down my spine, but I do my best to keep my mind on the task at hand. "Casey, give me back those keys! He yells. I rush down the pathway towards my grandmothers lodge. Rounding the corner, I rush towards the seating area, aware that he could catch up to me any moment. "Casey!" He says before I go under the archway, "Forget it, Derek!" I say, weaving _He has to forgive me eventually! I mean, this will be fun!_

!-! I try to catch my stepsister, with absolutely no luck. She's usually not so athletic. I mean, she dances… and can she dance. Thinking it safe, I mean, I've nearly caught her, I flashback to a couple of weeks ago just after graduation. It was the grad party, and she had looked so amazing. Wearing this beautiful sky blue dress that fit her so perfectly. We'd thought about going with each other, but thought that it would be so much better if we went with the people we were dating. We would, of course, try to sneak off and be with each other. Eventually, we did manage to sneak off and be with each other. She'd done this beautiful dance and ended it with a short, sweet kiss before she skipped back into the dance. _She'd looked so amazing!_ I think before I was thrown back into reality. _Damn!_ I think, realizing I wasn't quite close enough. I jump over a table, yelling, "I want my keys!" Before she throws them and I realize, too late, that I am about to collide into someone. Luckily, I don't take her down. No, no. Just me.

*-* Guess I should have been watching where I was going. "Derek! You nearly tackled my grandmother!" I say, trying my best to maintain a look of loathing in my eyes. It's hard to do, knowing that the night before was spent as it always was spent. He takes off his sunglasses, charm evident in his eyes, trying to 'woo' the grandmother who is saying, "So, this is George's problem son." His look of charm melts to one of slight disbelief, "And you must be Nora's problem mother. Now, this, I don't have to act for. Shock floods my face. _I can't believe he just said that!_ It get's more unbelievable.

!-! After what seems like a century, Casey finally enters into the cabin saying, "Where is the other room?" I know what she is thinking. Heck, I know what I'm thinking._ Oh, how I wish there were a bedroom we could share…! _But, there is no other room. Part of my anger, "Care to explain car keys, Casey?" _I hope there is a good explanation! _Lizzie makes an attempt at cheering us up. _So far, this vacation sucks!_

*-* Okay, I admit it! I was staring at the cute waiter. But, I had to remember that Derek and I were together, no matter how much I wanted this guy. "What guy?" Marti says, causing me to start defensively. "There's no guy." I reply, her quipping back, "Oh, that guy." I think the conversation has drawn his attention. That or he can sense when someone is staring at him. He looks up, his mouth turning up at the corners. _He is gorgeous!_ I think, melting slightly before my grandmother comes up to reprimand me on my choice of attire. "I'm shocked myself." I hear Derek say. _How long has he been standing there? _I think, panic hammering madly in my chest _hopefully not too long._ As dinner draws on, I think maybe he is going overboard trying to draw out violent responses from me. _It's working…_

!-! Okay, so maybe I am still mad at Casey for working her charms on me. Maybe, just maybe I want her to be as miserable as I am feeling for not being where the city is… maybe I am slightly resenting the fact that I love her so much I am not willing to let be on her own without me. And, not just maybe, yes I am aware of the fact that a guy Casey would classify as good looking is working here. **That **is pissing me off! That and the reality that Felicia had made the decision four years ago to not be a part of my father and Nora's wedding. So of course, I had to let that piece of resentment out, and fast! I had no idea that Casey would react the way she did. _Wasn't she usually more of a words fighter_ I think before dodging a bun.

*-* I didn't mean to become that frustrated. Actually, I had no idea where that came from, in all honesty. And I knew that the consequences were going to be pretty heavy. I watch the bun sail past Derek's and hit one of the guests in the back of the head. "I - am so sorry!" I say, regret and panic on my face. "I knew that wedding was a mistake!" Grandma says, her face stone cold. Derek was just sitting there, satisfaction written clearly on his face. Didn't even care about what this was doing to me, or anyone else. How on earth could he be so cruel!

!-! I wish I could be the kind of person who says to hell with what the family thinks! Screw what the world has to say! And just declare my love for Casey. I have no idea if her, "I will never speak to you again," is true, but I don't care as I drag her on the dance floor with me. She may be outwardly fighting, but inside, I know she doesn't care.

*-* He is swinging me so effortlessly on the dance floor I find it hard to maintain a façade of loathing towards him. But at the same time, I can't help but feel like a puppet. He hadn't asked how I was feeling, not once. It made me wonder if he was falling out of love with me. I am thankful when my grandmother pulls Derek away. I knew that with my emotional state I was likely to start crying any moment. My rest, quite surprisingly, is interrupted by the waiter I'd taken notice of before. I turn him down, but after he insists one more time, I join him on the dance floor to find that he can dance. And I mean dance! It is amazing to have a partner who is as fluent as I am. _He has studied dance before! _I walk back to the cabin as if on a cloud, my heart pounding from the workout. _Nothing can bring me down!_ Boy, was I wrong!

!-! Yes, Felicia was the one who suggested it. But after seeing Casey dancing with that waiter, I was more than happy to pack up and leave. She had obviously moved on, and I for one was not going to be the kind of boyfriend who was going to fight for what was clearly not there. But, of course, as a man in love, I had to lob it out there. "I'll spend the spare keys tomorrow, Case." I say, trying to see how she will react. But, of course, Marti, Edwin and Lizzie beat her to it. So, what I get is a Casey who needs to show that no matter what, she is the Casey who can't stand me. "After their behaviour tonight, I think they should leave!" She says. It wasn't hard to see that she was a Casey who didn't want to have anything to do with me. My heart breaks, but of course, I have to be strong and not show that I am hurting inside. So, I lash out physically. Picking up the closest target, I march outside to the lake. Nothing actually makes sense until Lizzie appeals to the one thing that will keep me there. My pride and competitiveness. I can't let Felicia and Casey kick me out of the vacation I don't want. I will stay and prove to them both I am a force to be reckoned with!

*-* Edwin is, of course, disappointed that they aren't going. I don't know what I am. Everyone else is happy. Except Derek. He's just… Derek. Don't know whether I should be happy about that or not. "What have you done?" I ask Lizzie. "The right thing. I think." _Have you really?_ I think, hearing Derek and Edwin outside before the huge splash. It was gonna be a long night… long, and smelly! I drift off, happy to escape. My slumber, which was sound, was broken to Derek standing by my bunk, finger to his lips before twitching his head to the door.

!-! She comes out, looking stunning in her green sundress, her hair swept back with a pair of sunglasses and her arms filled with books. _Such a keener!_ I think, before disengaging her hands from them and carrying them, "I'm sorry." I say, regret in my eyes, "I don't know why I was such an ass, but I hope you can forgive me." I continue to walk towards a small area I'd seen this morning, "Please, can we try to not rip each other to shreds?" I put on my best begging face. Manly, but sweet enough to melt her. I hear her sigh, her lips pressing against each other. _Man, it's been a while since we've actually kissed!_ I think, dipping my head in towards hers. She, thankfully, melts into me. _Oh, thank you!_ I think, smiling, "I went out and talked to Felicia this morning. Hope it helps get her to like me more." I don't mention that I nearly saw something that would have been scarring for life! I walk along side her, seeing that she is going to the heading to the dining area. Jealousy flashes momentarily before she smiles at me. "It's quiet, isn't it?" She says, a look of peace on her face before she grabs her books. Have fun. I got, uh, studying to do…"

*-* My only thought was on studying. That was it. Nothing else crossed my mind. Until Jesse walks in and flips the chairs onto the floor. How could I not have recognized he fluid movements as that of a dancers. He was so graceful, so uninhibited, so… so…. Wow! Guilt plucked on my heartstrings. Was I crushing on Jesse. I didn't know, but I think he was crushing on me. I didn't even mean to, if I was. _What would Derek think?_ I didn't have to wait long, apparently, for almost as soon as I heard a motorboat, Grandma came out and started yelling at the man in it. There was also a young, beautiful, and scantily clad girl. By scantily, I mean that she was wearing a bikini. A bikini that did little to conceal her body _Wasn't that the point?_ I think. I was wearing one. But it wasn't so much that she was wearing a bikini. It was the fact that Derek seemed to like it! Her. Her body. When he was supposed to be mine. Was it part of his act, or was he really interested? I go back to my books. Obviously, I will eventually find out!

!-! Casey must not have even cared about anything. I know that we had left on good terms, but that waiter, who Casey had informed me was named **Jesse**, had again been watching Casey. _My Casey! _Was he bent on breaking us up? Of course not. He couldn't be intent on splitting something up he doesn't know exists. I wish the world did know though… so why was I here, at this girls property, flirting with her like I didn't have somebody I already share my life with? I had to wonder what was going on with Casey as I survey the rest of the rather impressive house. After meeting her dad, I let her lead me to some skidoos. _Now, this is what you call a vacation! _I think, hopping onto one and ripping out into the open water. Maybe I am that dumb, but for some reason, I completely forget everything until I hear some screaming.

*-* Derek disappears below the surface of the water, causing panic to flood over me. "Derek!" I say, diving into the water just moments before he surfaces. Why is he being like this? Why? Why can't he just behave. Was he just doing this to piss everybody off? Or was it just an act. I was hard pressed for an answer. "We need to talk, and soon, Derek." I say before swimming off. I need sometime alone. Grabbing my things, I make my way back to the cabin and drop them onto my bed. I stand there in my bikini, contemplating what I should wear. Choosing a white shirt and black leggings. Stripping my bikini off, I reach for my underwear and pull them on. Then the door opens.

!-! _God, she looks so amazing!_ I think, staring at Casey in her underwear. It's been days since I've seen her like this. Days since I've held her… I walk towards her and gently pull her in my arms, leading her to the couch. I brush my lips to hers, holding her to me. I feel her respond, her arms wrapping around my neck, her hands on my back, pulling me closer to her. I deepen the kiss, leaning into her, feeling her fall back onto the couch. She looks at me. "What about the others?" She says, concern in her eyes. "They won't be back for a while. You said yourself that Lizzie and Marti are in the marsh. Edwin has some buddies. They'll be pretty busy." I lift her head up and kiss her again, not holding back. She responds with a passion, her hands roaming over me. _I wish this could go on forever!_ I think, before animal passion takes over.

*-* It was different this time. I knew it was different. I knew that somewhere inside him and I, there was a change. There was something that was not being expressed. Something I knew I would have to eventually face. And soon. It still felt the way that it always did. Felt like we were one. Felt right, felt so amazing that I couldn't believe that it hasn't being going on longer. Yet, it was different nonetheless. Was Derek feeling it too? I thought before banishing any negative thoughts and just feeling like I was whole again.

!-! Something is on her mind. I think, watching her as she snuggled close to me. I don't know what, but it was causing her to behave different. Was what was causing a rift in her behaviour what she wanted to talk about? Should I ask her about it? Or should I let her talk to me, bring it up on her own? I didn't know what to do. Except to hold her. And dream about what it will be like when we are out in the open and no longer have to hide our love. She stirs, making a tiny almost whimper like noise. Looking at her, I see she is close to tears. _I wish I knew what was hurting you so much, my Casey. _"Derek…" She mumbles, "So scared. Don't want to lose you!"

*-* "Lose me? Lose me how?" I hear Derek say, sleep still trying to cling to me. I panic, "What did I say?" I feel my breath becoming shorter. "You just said you were scared and didn't want to lose me." I melted at the look in his eyes. Concern over what I had been dreaming about. The something the dream was about was only in my dreams, only ever manifested in my slumber. I couldn't think about it otherwise. How could I ever possibly explain what was going on in reality? How much damage was going to be done over what may or may not be real. "Case?" Derek says, "How would you lose me?" _I can't face him. Can't tell him. Not right now!_

!-! "Please, tell me, Casey. I do want to know." I stare into her eyes, pleading in mine. "I promise, I will let it sink in before doing anything! I promise, Casey. Please, tell me." I swallow, hard, acutely aware of my breathing. Aware of everything. She shakes her head, drawing in her breath raggedly. "Now's not the time. It is soon, I promise. But it's not now. Please, wait. I will tell you. Soon. Really soon." She gets up, covering her naked form with her clothes quickly and deftly. "I need to just get out for a bit. I'll be back."

*-* I leave him that way, puzzled and concerned over what is going on with me. I want to tell him. Want to trust that he will take it well, but he may not. How can I tell him what may or may not be real. How can I do anything like that? Anything that involves us and everyone we knew and loved. How? I had to wonder if this worrying was going to be for nothing. Was it? Or was it valid? And if it was valid, what would happen? There were so many questions. So many of them dancing wildly in my mind like a torrent, errant, insane dance, bent on tearing me apart, taking my mind and holding it captive until I couldn't think of anything else. Nothing except these questions. Was this what it felt like to be crazy?

!-! She left, and almost as soon as she left, I tried to follow her before remembering to put clothes on. By the time I was done, she was already gone. _She must really have something on her mind._ I think, looking around trying to find her, but to no avail. _What now? _I think, thinking what I should do now. I look around, again, and think that it would be best to wait.

*-* I am wandering. Not even knowing where I am going. Just thinking my life, with Derek… my life with**out** Derek. I know that life without him would be unbearable. Know that it is killing thinking of my life without him. My musings are cut short by music. Familiar music that is being played from a room. I make my way over and see Jesse moving, quite fluidly. He is completely breathtaking. Awe inspiring. Poetry in motion. I'm so enthralled I don't realize that the music has stopped. His eyes meet mine. "Hey." He nods his head to the entrance, "Come on in." I make my way over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. You're an incredible dancer!" He laughs, slightly, "I'm mostly just a waiter." We talk back and forth, me mentioning that the song was one I'd danced to. He talks me into showing it to him. I try, the third time being the charmed time. I feel the music wash over me and respond to it accordingly. I haven't felt like this since… the dance. To Derek. The man I'm with. I suddenly need to be with him. "I'm gonna be late for my shift." Jesse says. I tell him that I need to get dressed for dinner. We share a laugh and I walk off to see the man I love.

!-! "Derek" I hear. My head snaps towards the door. Casey is standing there pensively. "I am sorry. So sorry that I just walked out of here like that. I just. I had things I needed to think about. You understand, right?" I relax. "I was so worried, Casey. I went to try and find you, but you were gone. What's wrong?" I say, standing up and walking to her side. "I still can't tell you. I promise by the end of the week, you'll know. But I need to make sure that we can have some privacy. Because, believe me, this will require some much needed privacy. Trust me." I nod, "Of course I trust you."

*-* _I just hope you will still want me. Still want to be with me… especially with this news, my love. _


End file.
